<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because of You by PhoenixTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171178">Because of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki'>PhoenixTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Adam Ruzek, Alpha Pat Halstead, Alpha Will Halstead, Discrimination, M/M, Omega Connor Rhodes, Omega Jay Halstead, Omegaverse, Pat is an a-hole in this, Tumblr Prompt, he's mean to Jay and Will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the prompt by halzekrhodestead: Rhodestead and halzek with alphas will and Adam and omegas Connor and jay with will and jay getting hurt by pat Halstead. Omegaverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Both Will and Jay should of known having a dinner at the Halstead residence had been a bad idea. Especially more with Connor and Adam in attendance with them. Pat Halstead had barely uttered a word since they had arrived, a thick tense air radiating through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam had snuck his hand underneath the table and placed it on Jay's knee, squeezing slightly and trying to reassure him that this was going to be okay. Connor and Will both were stubble about their own display of affection with their hands entriwined on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them missed the way that Pat Halstead glared holes into both of his sons. Taking looks between his Alpha son and Omega son. The distaste clear on his face. Finally with a scoff, Pat muttered, "Disappointing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay's face paled as Pat's gaze leveled on him. Adam, Will, and Connor's eyes widening almost instantly. "What?" Jay's voice was soft and timid. Very out of character for the normally very intiminating and fun-going personality of Jay Halstead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat just shook his head. "I thought by now that you had this Alpha that you would give up wanting this senseless dream of being in an Alpha's position." Pat started. Jay attempted to swallow the knot in his throat as he placed down his fork, a small growl leaving Adam at Jay's clear change in his demeanor. "You should be at home, taking care of him and raising pups but instead you choose to try and be an Alpha." Pat scoffed, stabbing his steak and bringing a piece up to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay muttered a quick, "I'm not hungry." Pushing his chair out and throwing his napkin onto the table by his plate before all but fleeing from the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, we've talked about this. Jay will start having kids when he's ready for them." Will stated, his own glare leveling on his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat's attention was now turned to his eldest son. "You're not much better than the wannabe Alpha. You are a doctor which is the job of an Omega. Omegas tend to the sick. Not Alphas. Alphas are the protectors." Pat retorted. "You are the least Alpha, Alpha that I've ever met."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger flared on Will's face. The redhead pushed away from the table, not caring that his chair fell to the floor before disappearing out of the room without a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat turned to look at Adam and Connor this time. Both of the men preparing themselves to walk away from the table. "I'm sorry, Adam that you have to deal with a disobient Omega. And you Connor, I'm sorry my son isn't an Alpha that actually wants to treat you the way he should." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor and Adam's jaws dropped as they looked to each other for a moment. Adam could feel his own anger bubbling from the scent of Jay's distress that had lingered in the room following the Omega out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're kidding right?" Adam said, a laugh of disbelief leaving him. "You think your own son is disobient and not Omega like because he wants to be a cop. Protect others in this town? He's the furthest thing from that, Mr. Halstead. With due respect, shut the fuck up. Jay is perfect the way he is. I wouldn't change him for the world." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Pat's turn for his jaw to drop. The disbelief clear on his face that his son's Alpha would speak against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You remind me a lot of my father. My father wasn't happy with me being a doctor but you know, at least he's trying unlike you." Connor growled. Getting up from the table and storming out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam allowed his own growl to leave. "Good day, Mr. Halstead." The Alpha sneered as he waltzed out of the room after Connor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two found the Halstead brothers sitting on the porch of their father's house. Adam's heartbroke hearing the soft cries leaving Jay and Will trying to console him. He knew that the two were constantly put down by their father but he had never actually seen it happen in person. And it pissed him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam let out a soft sigh, doing his best to push down the angered pheromones that he knew had to be radiating off of him before kneeling behind Jay and wrapping his arms around the Omega. Connor took a spot next to Will and leaned into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, it's not like fifty years ago when Omegas could barely leave their homes without their Beta or Alpha partner." Adam whispered, running his fingers through Jay's disarrayed hair. "Now, Omegas can do whatever they want. They can be whoever they want. You can be. Don't listen to your father. I wouldn't ever want to see you change." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor made a sound of approval. "He's right you know. Even my father came from a traditionalist family... he worked hard to get out of the mindset that I refused to stay home." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just wish that he wouldn't do this every single time we came out. It changed after mom passed away. She leveled him out. He used to not be this bad." Jay muttered, curling his legs to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have people around you who don't think like that. Whatever your father says, it's not true." Adam stated, forcing the Omega to look up at him. "Just be you, Jay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can take my father saying I'm not a true Alpha but listening to him degrade Jay gets me every time." Will whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor smiled softly, reaching up and running his fingers through red locks. "Don't listen to him on any of it." He said. "Why don't we go back to my place, drink and watch old Disney movies." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay finally let out a chuckle. This was their thing. Whenever one of them was down, this was something that they would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, lets go." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>